User talk:Kage Fuusha
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 2010-10-30T19:48:18 Edits I have had to undo your edits twice now. Do not mess with the note to editors on ichigo's page. If you have a question, leave a message on a person's talk page. Ichigo was 16 in the agent of the shinigami arc. He is now 17--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) As both the note and Godisme pointed out to you, Ichigo turned 16 early on in the story, but well after Rukia arrived, which is why we have him listed as 16 years old. If you need proof of it, this image (Image:Auguest8th1AM.jpg) shows an active date occuring after Ichigo's birthday, before he and his friends go to the Soul Society to save Rukia. Do not change Ichigo's age or the editor's note again, as it is there to clear up why we list Ichigo as 16 and not 15. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) But sooner than that, when Ichigo and his family go to Masaka's grave, it shows the date as June 16, one month before his birthday. He introduces himself as being 15 years old, not 16. It is CANON that he is 15 years old at the beginning of Bleach. Even in the "Trivia" section of Ichigo's Wiki page, it says he's 15. Remember, when Ichigo goes to rescue Rukia, she had been there a few months already. http://www.mangafox.com/manga/bleach/v01/c001/4.html :He introduced himself as 15, which was before his birthday passed. The entire month of July passed before Ichigo went off to the Soul Society. We're not changing the age, since he was 16 throughout most of the story before Chapter 424. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC)